


5 Times Tony Stark Refuses to Acknowledge His Paternal Love for Peter Parker

by Noitratoxin



Series: @incorrectavengers [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denial is a river and also Tony's middle name, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, many fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: It was getting hilarious how much denial can exist in one man and Tony Stark is too stubborn a man to admit something he doesn’t want to. Here are the documented 5 Times Tony Stark Refuses to Acknowledge His Paternal Love for Peter Parker as observed by friends and family. And the one time the one time he did.





	1. Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Events may happen before or after the events in @incorrectavengers
> 
> This exists because of my love for you all and them. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

**Rhodey**.

 

Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes has been subjected to the prolonged exposure to  Anthony Edward Stark for almost 33 years. In the time he was subjected to Tony Stark he grew his first white hair within 3 months. Diagnosed with his _first_ ulcer within 1 year. First consideration of homicide at 1 year, 2 months. And realization that he’s permanently stuck with the rugrat as a brother, as _family_ , after 1 year, 2 months, and 3 days.

 

They’ve gone through thick and thin. Mostly thick. Head, skin, and the works. But sometimes thin. Patience, line, trust, and distrust. Today, Rhodey thinks as he lounges at the Tower’s living room, is a thick occasion.

 

He came to visit Tony at the Tower, a customary monthly visit after the whole ‘Walmart fiasco’ as Peter aptly calls it. It was their agreement after Tony moved out the compound and Rhodey returned for active duty after his physio ended, they needed to stick together, Tony more than anyone else. His best friend has the habit of not asking for the things he needs so Rhodey offered (enforced).

 

But things have changed since then and he believed for the better, their team returned under hundred pages of condition and law, the compound no longer an image of their mistake, and they’re all talking to work through some nasty shit. Until he finds Tony carving a circuit on his black marble floors, “Tony, what the hell are you doing?”

 

The man snapped in the middle of his stride to look at him with slightly panicked eyes. “I did something wrong, probably, but I don’t know what.”

 

“O-kay?” He drew the length of the O when Pepper entered the room with an amused smile. She walked up to him and they exchange greetings with kisses to the cheek. Pepper nudged her chin to her fiancé, “Don’t worry too much, he’s just paranoid because our spider-baby hasn’t been texting him day and night for the last few days.”

 

“Is everything alright?” The kid has the same level of self-preservation as their resident futurist, Tony Stark, which amounts to not much at all. Peter being a masked vigilante also added to said level of non-existent self-preservation. At his ‘intern’s’ name, Tony groaned and attached himself to Pepper’s hips. “It’s not like him. Is this what they call the teenage phase? The emo phase?”

 

Pepper shot him a look that said _‘you see what I mean?’_  before peeling Tony off and excused herself to go to a meeting. Rhodey laughed at his friend’s dejected face, pulling him along to the sofa. “Come on Tones, at least sit down as you _fret_.”

 

“Oh god, Rhodey-bear, who are you?”

 

“Happy got me to watching some Regency era stuff.”

 

“Disgusting.” The colonel laughed as he led the other man to the sofa. “Is your kid alright? This isn’t another Vulture situation right?”

 

Tony huffed and threw his arm across his eyes, “FRIDAY, report.” There was a soft hum in the air before the AI spoke that Rhodey thinks resembles judgement.

 

“Peter Parker. Current location, Queens Apartment. Suit’s last activation, 78 hours ago, all functions and protocol are active. Heart rate normal, oxygen blood level elevated at 1.3% and an increased level of caffeine since my last report...an hour ago.”

 

“So, not chasing after armed criminal. That’s good right?”

 

“Yes, but that’s it.” Tony shot up from his position and ran his hand through his greasy hair, “That’s all I have and report of his heart rate and blood tension. But. No. Contact.”

 

Rhodey absentmindedly picked up two glass of water from U as the robot nudged him and passed one to Tony. “You have to admit, that’s creepy.”

 

“Rhodey, listen, if a kid who’s never been quiet for more than 5 minutes at a time suddenly goes radio silence, and not even going on patrol, how can I not be worried!” There was another hum in the air. This time, laughter.

 

U, being the more sensible AI, beeped compassionately and rolled over to Tony to express concern. Tony draped himself over the robot and began furiously looking over Peter’s stats on his phone. Rhodey bit his lips to stop himself from laughing, this is hilariously going out of control.

 

“Tony,” He called, and his friend looked up annoyedly at him, “If you’re done helicopter parenting the poor kid, you should probably, you know, _call_ and ask what’s going on.” What happened next was an indignant sputter, “I’m not parenting, Rhodey-bear, and I can’t just _call_.”

 

Rhodey gave an undignified snort, “Tones, you deny it any longer and you’ll turn yourself blue.” And all Rhodey got for being a supportive friends is a couch pillow thrown at his head. “Stop being delusional you overgrown baby, just call Peter for Lord’s sake and find out what’s going on.”

 

“I can’t just call Rhodey! The kid and I aren’t that close that I’d just…” Tony blinked, “Huh, I _can_ just call.”

 

“And what more can you lose? Your tough guy act?”

 

He had another pillow thrown at him while his friend pressed the call button. It was answered in three rings. Rhodey can hear the soft click of the connection and the young voice that answered, “Hey, Mr. Stark what’s up? Oh dang, d-do you need me to come in?”

 

He sent Tony a ‘ _I told you so_ ’ look and receive a glowering in return. He pushed himself up to a stand, the machinery around his legs whirring to life. After pausing to receive a shove from Tony he walked to the kitchen island to grab a cookie, Peter’s favourite soft chocolate chip from Grammy Mac’s, and some apple slices from the fridge. _Huh, apple slices_. Rhodey doesn’t remember when the compound started to stock string cheese, apple slices, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, etc. but he’s sure it started after Peter came into their lives. One of these days he’ll get the teen to call Tony dad just to see what would happen. Hell, maybe one day he’ll get called uncle in relation.

 

Ten minutes later, Tony strode back into the room with a grin and lighter steps. “He had, well, has midterms.” The man explained.

 

“Midterms.”

 

“Yeah, midterms.”

 

“And you didn't know because…”

 

“May probably forgot to update me, I missed the PTA notes last month because we were in Belarus, remember?”

 

“How could I forget.” Their first mission back with the team was in an icy wasteland at the outskirts of Belarus and all Rhodey wanted to do was drag Tony back to sunny America and away from Mr. Good and Righteous. Images swam into his vision, stewing in emotions, simmering.

 

“Well,” Tony continues, “In short, I didn’t get the midterm memo and the kid didn’t remind me so…”

 

“So you overreacted, okay. What’s with the grin?”

 

“... What grin, Rhodey-bear?”

 

“That,” he pointed, “grin.”

 

“Pish posh, you’re imagining things. Why are you imagining things? Oh, are you hungry honey? Let’s grab some lunch! I know a good sandwich place near Queens-”  

 

“Tones, no...Tony! Tony, get back here! Answer me damnit-”

 

\---------------

 

Later, when Tony’s passed out on the sofa after a small glass of Scotch and back-to-back episodes of Brooklyn Nine Nine, Pepper steps into the living room. Her heels clicking against the floor in soft staccato and coming to a stop next to Tony, passing Rhodey a soft smile. “Did he finally call Peter?”

 

“Not without a fuss.”

 

“Of course not,” she snorted, “Nothing is easy with this one.”

 

He huffed in response, “It’d be wrong if it was.” Rhodey watched her turn her attention to the glasses of Scotch on the table. “Was he-”

 

“No, no, this was a celebration drink.” He assured her, pausing the TV in the background. “Peter called him dad earlier.”

 

Pepper blinked at him. He smiled in response when she whispered. “Finally.”

 

“And apparently he’s co-parenting Peter with his aunt?”

 

“Oh yeah, May is a joy, I should introduce you sometimes.”

 

If Tony mumble sleepily in his sleep, tugging on Peter’s favourite throw blanket on the sofa, no one mentioned anything and FRIDAY will deny having a footage saved in her server.


	2. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May. Appendicitis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to be honest, this chapter was a bit of a pain to write for me. It's a mix of wanting to put so many things in it and work being busy, and now my mind is a mess. But hopefully you can enjoy reading it. 
> 
> More chapters to come! (I cannot promise soon).

When May dropped Peter off before her two week long conference, the kid was practically brimming with excitement. It was a few days before Spring break and he was going to spend the majority of the time at the Tower and the Compound. Rhodey promised to pop by and give the spiderling a hand to hand combat training and they were thinking of surprising Peter and go to a carnival. 

 

The first few days went off as smooth as anyone babysitting a teenager can hope. 

 

Peter followed every rule. 

 

_ “No shoes on the coffee table Pete.” _

 

_ “But yours is!”  _

 

Peter ate everything with no complaints, even the nastiest vegetables.

 

_ “The roast brussel sprouts are amazing Pepper!” Peter praised with a wide grin, stuffing himself with more of the miniature cabbage while Tony look disturbed, “It took me 30 years to get used to the bloody thing, how are you not throwing it off the building.”  _

 

_ “I tend to appreciate any unburnt food.” Peter shrugged while Pepper spooned more of the offending greens on Tony plate to his indignant cry.  _

 

Peter even went to bed when told. Well, most of the time.

 

_ “Go to sleep kid, you’re practically falling of the sofa.”  _

 

_ “One more exercise sheet and I’m...,” yawn, “done Miss’r Stark.”  _

 

_ Tony and Pepper shared a look between them. Confirming with a nod, Pepper placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder to pull him from the sofa, “Why don’t we finish off the last sheet at your bedroom Peter? You can sleep straight after you’re done.” Peter blinked owlishly at her, but didn’t complain as both adults ushered him to his bed and ‘tucking’ him in. Tony fussing about the blanket being too thin and the pillow being stale while Pepper rolled her eyes, “Pillows don’t get stale Tony, it’s not bread.” _

 

But today, something was wrong. It was the last day of school, so even Tony was rubbed off on Peter’s excitement for the end of semester. Pepper woke him up early to say goodbye before she’s on the plane to Shanghai and Tony decided to make the one and half men in the house some breakfast. 

 

But Peter was not eating. He took a few bites of the pancake and visibly went green. Tony was worried immediately but the teen had run off to school before he can get another word in. “FRIDAY, give me stats.” 

 

“On who, Boss?” She asked with a resemblance of a snicker. “Don’t get too sassy baby girl, give me stats on Peter Parker and call May Parker.” 

 

As FRIDAY listed blood pressure, temperature, and oxygen level, Tony’s frown deepens. Thankfully, May answered after four rings. 

 

“Hey Tony, bored of my teenage wonder yet?” 

 

“May! Hey, uh no, not bored, not yet. But quick question, has he had his appendix removed before?”

 

Tony can feel the grow of her frown, “No...Tony what’s wrong?” 

 

“Well-” 

 

“Boss, Midtown High is calling your number.” 

 

“Right, okay, FRIDAY answer it, tell them I need a minute. May, I think your nephew’s appendix just burst.” There was a moment of silence over the phone and Tony was ready to jump for cover when the eventual  _ how could you not take better care of him  _ come in bullet hails. May laughed instead, “Oh, this is hilarious, of all things I thought that could’ve gone wrong, at least it’s just the appendix. Can I leave him to you Tony, or do you need me to come back?” 

 

“Y- you’re not mad?” 

 

“Was I supposed to be?” 

 

“Well, uh…” FRIDAY cut him to with a reminder that the school is still on hold. “Right okay, I can handle it. You enjoy yourself May, I’ll keep you posted.” 

 

She chuckled over the phone and his fluster, “I know you will. Keep him out of trouble, you hear!” 

 

Tony mock saluted into the air and let FRIDAY transfer the call from Midtown. The school nurse spoke kindly about Peter’s situation, although warily, as if unsure if she is talking to the  _ actual  _ Tony Stark. “I’ll be there in ten,” He said to her running to the car before the call disconnected and another line rang. “Doctor Cho,” he greeted, “We might need to test that super-mutant-spider-painkiller sooner than expected.” 

 

“...I thought he’s at school?” 

 

“Appendicitis. I think. FRIDAY wasn’t able to scan properly, but detected inflammation throughout the night. School just called, I think it might have burst.” He nodded at Cho’s instructions but rejected to have an ambulance sent his way, he can get Peter back to Medical faster himself.

 

\-------

 

When Tony promised her he would keep her updated on Peter’s situation, she didn’t expect a text every minute or so. 

 

11:23 AM

_ Pete’s looking green and red at the same time. He looks like an unripe tomato, May. Is this normal??  _

 

11:56 AM

_ He’s now in the Medbay. _

_ Helen, yknow Helen? She’s the best doc around _

_ She’ll get him right as rain _

 

11:58 AM

_ Helen just rolled him in _

 

12:03 PM

_ Heart rate normal, blood pressure is good _

_ Anesthesia just kicked in _

 

12:04 PM

_ Oh new drugs for spider-baby! He won’t wake up during surgery I promise _

 

12:05 PM

_ Or.. i think?  _

 

12:07 PM

_ Hey do you think Peter’d want his appendix _

 

12:07 PM

He’s as nerdy as you are, you tell me

  
  


12:07 PM

_ Oh she lives!  _

_ Peter too _

_ btw _

 

12:17 PM 

Tony, not to be ungrateful 

But don’t you have sth else to do?

 

12:17 PM

_ no? _

 

12:18 PM

_ A nurse just came out, said Pete’s doing good _

 

12:19 PM 

_ FRIDAY says all stats are normal  _

_ Maybe a bit low, but weird metabolism _

 

12:21 PM

_ Helen says it’s normal and yelled at me to go away _

 

12:21 PM

_ May?? _

 

12:22 PM

_ Maayyyyyy  _

_ May  _

_ Maaaaaaaaay _

 

12:28 PM

God, you ARE a massive helicopter parent

Tell Pepper she’s right

And just calm down Tony 

I have a conference to go to

 

12:30 PM

And only text me when he’s awake and ready to be coddled

 

Tony huffed indignantly at May’s last text, “I am not a helicopter parent! Or any kind of parent!” He slumped on the armchair he was sitting on, “You see the women I deal with everyday baby girl? Ungrateful.” 

 

“Yes, boss.”   


 

“I  _ really  _ need to re-calibrate your personality.” 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

“Wow, okay. I need Peter back now, he’s the only one on my side.” 

 

FRIDAY paused in her reply, then two minutes later DUM-E rolled out from the elevators with a glass of water. The bot chirped at Tony and bumped him with his wheels and FRIDAY piped up again, “On the contrary boss, we are always on your side.” 

 

Something, or someone, came to mind. An old friend, both here and not here. He smiled sadly, picking up the glass of water from DUM-E’s claw and petting him on the head, “Yeah you are.” 

 

\---------------

 

May snapped to attention when Samir, her manager, tapped her on the shoulder, “May, is everything okay?” 

 

“Oh yes, yes, Peter has appendicitis and I’m being updated on his surgery.” She replied sheepishly and pointed at her phone. “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

 

“Oh damn, he okay? Do you need to-” 

 

May laughed at the coming suggestion. “Oh I don’t have to worry at all. He’s got a helicopter dad to look after him.” Samir blinked at her, not getting her reference but she waved her away. “Let’s get back to work.” 

 

Later that afternoon when the conference day ended, May send a quick  _ how is he? _ to Tony and received a video in response.

 

_ Tony has his camera rolling when Peter woke up from the anesthesia, “How’s being high as a kite kiddo?”  _

 

_ “Mss’r Tony!” Peter’s eye were wide and bright, too bright, and tried to clutch at Tony’s shirt. He bent down so Peter could reach. _

 

_ “Yea- “ A chuckle, “yeah Pete?”  _

 

_ “I had a, heh- vision that Vision is a Hello Kitty toaster!”  _

 

_ Tony adjusted his phone to get Peter’s expression better, “Imagine all your Spider-Man fangirls watching this buddy, you’ll be as red as your suit.” Peter blinked at him blearily.  _

 

_ “Who’s Spider-Man?”  _

 

_ “Um, you are, kid.”  _

 

_ “WHA-”  _

 

May’s not the biggest fan of Tony Stark, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t grateful of who he’s become for Peter. 

 

A mentor, a friend, a confidant. A father. 


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like writing Steve that much, simply cos I don't really know how to and I don't connect with the character that much. But hope I did him justice in this chapter, writing him as an observer helps a bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Unbeta'ed

Spring.

 

Steve took the first step back into the Compound on the first day of Spring. The wind was batting at his skin, a cold cut here and there, but the sign of life was everywhere. Grass was greener, flower bulbs broke the ground with effort, hearing the wildlife waking up from a long sleep. But it was impossible to mistake the frost that greeted his return.

 

The pardon was a long coming effort. They - world leaders, universe, people - needed the Avengers back in working condition whether they like it or not. With Thor and his people’s arrival to Earth and the demise of Asgard, the gears finally click into place that a bigger bad is and will be out there. Wakanda worked closely with UN’s representative to make sure their sentence was just and amending the Accords.

 

In all the months they had the chance to speak, Steve never saw or spoke to Tony.

 

Today, the man stands alone at the door, waiting for Steve and the rest to reach him. Dressed in a form fitting three-piece suit, sunglasses perched in his nose, hands shoved in pant pockets. The pristine image of power and confidence. Something that often makes Steve’s nerves twitch. But now, all Steve knows is that this _armour_ , is being worn because of him.

 

Sam walked up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll be alright?”

 

“I’m good Sam.”

 

Tony cleared his throat, catching their attention. “You know where things are. Right? I mean surely you haven’t completely forgotten the place after a few months. Even old senile dogs have better memory than that.”

 

Steve can see Sam trying to hide his bristle at the taunt, but glad to see he didn’t bite the bait. “It’s good to be back, Tony.” He received an answering hum.

 

“Well, I gotta go. Company to run and all. You do you for the rest of the day, someone from UN will speak to you about rules and such.” All the muscle in Steve’s body froze as he saw his once friend flinch, because Steve reached a hand out to him. It was a flicker. Barely a second. Tony hides it, as with many other emotions. He turned and walked away, the rumbles of a V8 engine tore through the air, bringing Tony far away them, fast.

 

An hour later, after a briefing with two officer, signing consent forms, and updates on the rest of the team’s ETA, Steve sits on his bed. The bedsheet soft, comforting, and probably expensive. He lays down and thinks.

 

_“You are free to use the compounds facilities that are available to you, but here I have strict orders to inform you that the following places are restricted,” the agent tapped on his pad and read the list, “The entire Iron Suite, including a one mile perimeter from all entrance and exits surrounding the Iron Suite. The lab wings, including the private labs of Anthony Stark and all staff labs on the compound. You will have access to medical, as per usual, but no access to adjoining laboratory.”_

 

_“Well, someone’s paranoid.” Sam scoffed on the chair beside him._

 

_“Yes.” The agent merely says, eyes hard and cold._

 

And that was Spring.

 

Steve doesn’t see Tony for weeks on end. Even when he does, either Pepper or Rhodey was with him. He never stays at the compound even when hurt, unless Helen Cho threatens to call someone called Peter and Tony folds like a card. He never showed more emotion than being civil. Never stayed in the same room as him for more than 5 minutes.

 

As Wanda, Scott, Clint and Natasha eventually trickles back into the space, the frost melted the tiniest bit. Giving him the illusion it will all be fine, soon. Tony spent more time with the team when they were back, at Rhodey’s adamant request. So he did. Steve realises that Tony Stark being civil is worse than him being his loud boisterous self.  

 

Spring was moving steadily to Summer. But the frost stayed.

 

It was a month into summer when Steve overhears Tony on the phone, the corridor to the meeting room rather echoes. “Science project right before vacation? That’s cruel. Why is school so cruel?” He heard Tony say. _School? Vacation?_

 

“Wh- what do you mean _can_ you? Peter, you’re my intern for God’s sake. Of course you can.” As frustrated as he sounds, a smile tugs on Tony’s face. “Yeah, sure Ted - oh alright - _Ned_ , can use it too. What next, you need permission for the wi-fi too?”

 

Then Tony _laughed_. Steve stood his ground.

 

“Yeah, yeah do what you need to kid. Hmm?” Tony checked his watch before replying, “I’ll be back in the city no later than 4 today. What do you and Ned say, pizza?” If he strains his hearing, he can hear the excited babble of reply and another chuckle from Tony.

 

The frost settled in once more when Steve stepped into Tony’s vision.

 

\-------

 

Things changed more rapidly than Steve can keep track of. There was _group therapy_. Several missions. More therapy, some fights, and then...and then Peter.

 

Tony was bordering on exploding when the teenager appeared at the compound, right after a testy group session. He has never seen Tony look so scared and move so fast without his suit. Grabbing the boy and dragging him all the way to the Iron Suite none of them are allowed into. Except Rhodey. The military man looked at them apologetically with a promise, “I’ll uh, deal with that. You guys go on ahead.”

 

And well, that was the start of Peter Parker’s unexplainable influence in their life.

 

\-------

 

Summer through to Autumn, Steve wasn’t the only one watching Tony and Peter. Their interaction doesn't go unnoticed. The compound was bare of the teenager’s influence before that fateful day, probably just contained in the Iron Suite, where the boy had a room and a personal lab. Tony trying to keep the rare lightbringer in his life away from his shadows.

 

But then, it changed. A shoe there, a sock here, a backpack stuck to the ceiling. Legos spill on the coffee table, snacks appear in the fridge all labelled _Peter_ in big bold letters, written with love and care. An Iron Man throw blanket on the sofa for movie nights, an array of  A+ test papers stuck to the announcement board followed by whining embarrassment. The screams of nightmare and Iron Man’s steel assurance and comfort. And vice versa.

 

Spider-Man too, appeared in their life. And it was Tony’s biggest hurdle to surpass. But he did, eventually.

 

The frost truly started to melt as it builds in the weather.

 

\-------

 

Natasha threw a pair of pants and shirt at his face, waking him up from sleep. “Nat?” He blinked, “What?”

 

“Get up, spider-baby wants to play in the snow.” Natasha smirked as she adjusted her red hair, “He just ran down to the living room like a five year old seeing his first snow day.”

 

Steve grunts and shook Bucky awake. The other man almost stabbed him in the eye for that, “Fuck off, Steve.”

 

“You heard her, Buck. Before she throws your stuff at you too.”

 

Bucky glared at her, “ты не посмел бы.”

 

“Да я бы,” She smirked. That got her a grumble, and five minutes later they go to the common floor at the Tower to a very domestic scene.

 

Tony was making eggs at the kitchen, Pepper sat at the kitchen island reading the morning paper, Rhodey nursing a cup of coffee, and Peter almost buzzing off his seat with childish excitement. “It’s snow day, Mr. Stark! We have to go out and play, snow fort, snow ball, snow angel!”

 

“Seriously kid, what are you, five?”

 

“You’re still calling me kid, so I stand correct!”

 

Pepper covered her laugh with a sip of coffee while her fiancé didn’t bother.

 

“Fine, you can go. Only if you finish your breakfast and put on four layers.” This time it was Rhodey who couldn’t hold his laughter.

 

“Four?! Mr.Stark, it’s not that cold!”

 

“Nuh uh, spiders can’t thermoregulate. Four layers and a shot of your heat regulator dosage, or no snow.” Peter whined in response, “Not another needle shot.”

 

“Well, you’re not going to disrespect one Bruce Banner’s, your science god, effort making a serum just for your body to keep you alive, right?”

 

“Mr. Stark,” the teen hissed, “Low blow.”

 

Steve and the rest’s arrival broke that scene, but it didn’t crumble into shards of bitter silence. This time, he felt warmth.

 

Half an hour later, New York’s resident woke up to the same idea Peter had. Snow Day fun. Peter with his four layers, one a custom made heat-tech fabric, threw a giant snowball straight at Tony’s head while saving one of his snow fort member from being caught, “Parker!” Tony yelled.

 

The children that played with them shrieked and giggled, the snowball fight turning into snow-wrestling. Peter tripped on the more solid mount of snow and Tony threw himself on the ground to noogie the boy, followed by other children piling on top of them to win whatever game they were playing now. Pepper and Natasha stood at the sideline, Steve could hear a smile in her words, “I can see the headlines for this afternoon, Iron Man wrestles with children in the snow. Does superheroes have nothing to do?”

 

Natasha laughed, “Well, it _is_ snow day.” Steve got distracted from the ladies’ conversation when Bucky threw his own snowball at him.

 

When lunch time came, they all filed into a cafe a few blocks down, Nat mentioned they were famous for their chicken and waffle. As he sat down at the table, he began to see something that has been a habit of Tony’s.

 

The man’s posture is relaxed, but his eyes roam every corner of the cafe, identifying entry and exit point, plausible vantage points, and skillfully analysing the staff and guest. He always put Peter the furthest away from any point of access, putting himself as a human shield for the oblivious boy. Tony’s eyes tight with caution whenever someone walked near Peter and even when food came, Tony had Peter use his tiny spider-robot companion test it.

 

_One night, a few months back, Rhodey sat with him at the compound with a tumbler of golden whiskey. “He was poisoned and held at gunpoint at the same time. They were just out on a normal Thursday lunch, kid had a bad time.” The soldier took a long sip, “Tony was- is scared.”_

Steve felt burning on the side of his head and turned to see Pepper watching him intently, warning and curiosity in her eyes. Steve gave her a nod, _no harm intended_.

 

Pepper regarded him for a while longer before nodding back and resumed her conversation with Natasha, Bucky looked between them both with amusement.

 

(“You’re scared of her huh.” Bucky would say later.

 

“They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” he replied, “Well, they don’t know Pepper.” )

 

Sometime down the road, the compound was decked with green, red, gold, and silver, Christmas song playing softly in the background as chatter fill the main living room, Steve watched his friends and his team laugh and be merry. Thor, Loki, and Bruce came to visit from Norway and brought many gifts - including an ale that allegedly can make a super soldier drunk. Bucky was on the sofa with Sam and Wanda, playing Mario Kart on the TV and shouting silly profanities to avoid cursing in front of the children. The rest are lounging around the various seatings in the room, eating or drinking.

 

His eyes focus on Tony, May, and Peter on one of the settees near the giant Christmas tree. Peter was reading from his new astrology book and Tony had the fondest look on his face. Soft, proud, and loving. Like a father.

 

“He’s a papa bear isn’t he.”

 

Steve lifted his beer in greetings to Rhodey, “I mentioned it once,” took a sip, “and he denied it till blue in the face.”

 

“Same with me.”

 

Silence fell between two man.

 

“He can deny it all he wants,” Steve spoke up, “But Tony is a great father and both of them are lucky to have each other.” Rhodey smiled at him, “Maybe if we tell him often enough, he’ll believe us.”

 

“Here’s to hoping.”

 

The clink their drinks, and joined the festivities as shouts of anger rise from the sofas. Sam really hates to lose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me blow air to the sky for Tony Stark. Screw you Endgame.
> 
>  
> 
> (Translation by Google Translate so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> Bucky: You wouldn't dare. 
> 
> Natasha: Yes, I would.


	4. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Lang, Father Consultant and Ant-Man.

It was a stupid argument, it generally is between them. After the ferry fiasco, which accounts to being called The Argument, every after argument that followed were mild to say the least. 

 

But this time it was slightly different. Peter can sense when people around him are not themselves, even before the spider bite he was always attuned to the people he cares about and the last few days Mr. Stark had been acting weird. Last year, Peter would have put the reason being the team’s shaky return to the compound. This year, he has no clue. 

 

Mr. Stark had a cold look to his eyes, not angry or annoyed, just… distant. He tried asking Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha, even Bruce, but no one had an answer for him. So he poked and prodded as kindly as he can. Because with the Christmas season coming up, Mr. Stark shouldn’t be sad, not when he can do something about it. 

 

That’s when the argument started. 

 

It was lab day and Mr. Stark snapped, Peter understood he was in stressed and have a lot on his plate, he was probably saying things that he’s regretting right this moment. But it hurts.  _ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. _

 

Peter’s feet took him out the lab faster than his brain can comprehend, the hard hiss of compressed air followed his retreat. He can hear Mr. Stark cursing and lab equipments falling to the floor, cluttering and banging but he couldn’t look back, not right now. FRIDAY said something as he approached the balcony, but Peter was already suited and the balcony door was not locked so he launched a web to the nearest building and let Karen distract him with reports of the area. 

 

“Peter, your vitals suggest you are in high distress. Would you like me to call Mr-” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Peter…” 

 

“Just- report only please, Karen. Please.” 

 

“... Understood. Temporal anomaly detected near the Sanctum Sanctorum, I believe Dr. Strange is on a trip and currently unavailable. Would you like to check it out?” 

 

He hummed and made his way to the magical sanctuary and found the tiniest blob of light awaited him at the Sanctum’s rooftop, Peter tilted his head to the side in curiosity. The light had no temperature, nor dimension, nor radiation, nor anything to it. Karen’s scan results just say “temporal anomaly” in red flashing lights. When it pulsed, Peter heard it calling. Karen’s voice rose in caution as he reached his hand to touch it, but Peter ignored it like he ignored the spider-sense that’s tugging urgently at the back of his neck. The light rippled when his finger touched it, then it was a blinding white and then black. 

 

\---------

 

Butterfingers and DUM-E were chirping in codes trying to cheer up their creator who was moping on the floor. He had a bottle of hard liquor with him, but everytime he reached to pour it Butterfingers would smack it’s robotic arm at him and DUM-E would threaten to fire (huh) the fire extinguisher at him. He was pathetic. Absolutely  _ fucking pathetic _ . He knew Rhodey would be calling soon, Pepper was off on a trip to Shanghai and Korea back-to-back, and the protocol he put in had FRIDAY contact them both if he opened the liquor cabinet.

 

Just as DUM-E beeped warningly at him, his phone buzzed. “Hey honey, I fucked up.” He said in greeting.

 

“I figured that out, what’s wrong Tones? Something happened with the spider-baby?” 

 

“I snapped at him.” 

 

“What? Why, did he break something? That’s not something you’d- Oh.” Tony heard his best friend sigh, then the colonel’s voice softened, “It’s almost the 16th.” 

 

Tony’s voice was rough when he answered, “Yeah.” 

 

“He’ll understand, Tony, you just gotta let him. Keeping whatever this is from him won’t help anyone, much less you,” background conversation came through the speakers, “Look buddy, I have the Secretary General waiting for me but I’ll be with you tonight, alright.” Tony dismissed him telling him not to bother when alarm blared from the ceiling. 

 

“Boss, Peter Parker’s vitals have flatlined, sending coordinates to your suit now.” 

 

“What the fuck, FRI, how did this happen?!” 

 

Red and gold nanites starts to form around him, while FRIDAY flustered, “I don’t know Boss, there was no prior sign of physical harm before I lost his readings.” 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”  Indeed. 

 

He could care less about the cracked and broken glass in the lab from his take off, he needed to get to the kid. His vision blurred, unfocused, as data and readings pop up on his visor, Karen’s feed cut off the moment the alarm blared. Something had short circuited the suit and FRIDAY is working to get Karen back up. Things happened really fast after that. 

 

He spotted the suit before he touched down on the roof, the fabric void of Peter. Tony can already feel his blood tension reaching worrying heights when the suit moved, a lump the size of a rabbit moved beneath the material and his gauntlet activated with a whine. With one hand poised over the moving lump, he’s pulled at the suit and a stark naked baby tumbled out with a toothy giggle. 

 

“A bab- what. FRIDAY, what the fuck is this thing?” 

 

“It is as you identified, a baby, Boss. My scans identify the baby’s genetic material as mutant and  _ very  _ familiar.” Her Irish lilt rising in amusement, “I believe we are looking at Peter Parker, age 1 year, 8 months.” 

 

After overcoming his own amusement of literally having his clothes pulled from him, what’s supposed to be  _ Peter  _ spotted him, paused, and proceeded to squeal. Tony instinctively covered his ears, despite the armour around his head, thankfully the baby stopped after seeing him flinch. Peter clapped his hands together and called, “Da!” 

 

When Tony failed to move to pick him up, Peter hinted by raising his arms towards him. When Tony failed to move still, his lips wobbled and crystal tears fill his eyes and FRIDAY had to interfere. “Boss, I do believe Baby Peter wants you to pick him up. Shall I adjust the suit for you?” 

 

The machinery was manually adjusted to reach for the baby but Tony stopped FRIDAY at the last second, “Okay whoa, back up FRI, I can do this myself.” He quickly glanced at Peter who was still flailing his arms towards him and sighed, “Yeah, alright, come here Pete. Let’s see how we can fix you up.” 

 

Peter perked up like a puppy at the call of his name and began babbling illegible things as Tony picked him up, despite the cold armour, Peter seemed happier in his arms than in a puddle of his spider-man suit. “Yeah I’ve got you bud, damn you’re as naked as you were born...Hey FRI is it safe to fly him home? Or should I call Happy?” 

 

“The wind might be too strong from your flight, but if you cover Peter with his suit, I think that is the best option. Especially to avoid unwanted attention.”  Control settings popped up on his visor, obscuring Tony’s view of Peter gnawing on his fist, “I will adjust the engines for Peter’s maximum comfort.” 

 

The afternoon news won’t know what hit them when videos of Iron Man floating about with a bundle in h

 

\------

 

His return to the penthouse was met with Pepper’s Eyebrow of Irritation - not angry and not disappointed, just yet. But one look at Peter, she folded like a card and smushed his chubby cheeks together, “You get out of that suit and call who you need to call. I’ll get him something more comfortable.” Tony is a man of utmost obedience, so he did.

 

Calling May was easier than expected, after screaming at him for what happened in the first place May simply asked, “Does he still have the cheeks?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I’ll be there after work. But he’s staying with you until you fix him, do you hear me Mr. Stark? And you better have an explanation ready on what happened between you two, understand?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Next up, the mystical magical Dr. Strange. Getting in contact with him was a bit more difficult, in a sense that No.1 Beyonce fan, Wong wasn’t even able to help him. “I told you Stark, Stephen is on a mission with the council to fix a time rift. It is impossible to contact him until he returns.”

 

“Well _when_ is he returning? Because I have a teen turned into a baby by one of your goddamn time rifts and I need him back to normal.” _So I can apologise, so I can have him back._

 

Wong shakes his head, “I really cannot tell. But he has been away for a week, I’m sure he will return soon.” Tony nearly ripped out his hair.

 

He also sent a notice to Peter’s contact in the NYPD, Officer Watanabe, that Spider-Man won’t be around for the next few weeks so they’ll have to keep an extra eye out. Tony can hear the officer raising her eyebrows at him over the phone, “NYPD can still function without Spider-Man you know.”

 

“I do, officer, but if I don’t keep an eye out for you guys while Spidey is away, he will have my ass.” Watanabe laughed, “Who would’ve known Iron Man is such a pushover. Understood, we’ll be extra vigilant until Spidey gets back.”

 

“That’s all I need to hear.” So that was that. Next up, dealing with baby Peter.

 

\------

 

It was four days after Peter got baby-fied that Tony contacted anyone outside his immediate list of emergency contacts. ‘Uncle’ Rhodey arrived a few days ago and he’s helping him keep Peter out of trouble, Pepper only managed to stay a night before she had to go to Singapore and May can’t take any time off work, although she comes to visit most evenings.

 

The team is a team, but no one has kids aside from Clint and Scott. Clint was at his safe-farm, and the only one available who Tony can trust about children is Scott. Scott, who is now humming to the muzak in the elevator to the Tower’s penthouse after receiving a call from Tony. The call was by all means unexpected, but a welcome distraction from watching two super soldiers give each other googly eyes and a titanium winged soldier playing pranks left and right with an internationally known super assassin. It was _wack_. When the doors open, Scott snapped out his muzak trance and heard the scene before he saw, it was a baby’s laughter followed by an older male’s.

 

Tony was lying on his back, down at the depressed lounge area on the living room floor with a baby sitting on his torso, making bubbles and telling baby stories while Tony was replying in kind. “Wow, Janice did that huh, gave you a _purple_ pen instead of the red one you liked.” Peter babbled more, ending with a passionate exclamation while hitting Tony’s chest multiple times, “Da, da!”

 

“Yeah, alright, Da’s gonna speak to Janice and tell her to _only_ have red pens for you. How ‘bout that, if I do that will you eat your broccoli?” Peter pretended to think about it, then flopped head first to lay on Tony, giggling all the time. “No, Pete, don’t just laugh, I need a confirmation here.”

 

Babbling and giggles.

 

“ _Pete_.”

 

 _More_ babbling and giggles.

 

“Peter….”

 

Scott tried to peer into the scene but tripped on his shoes and he went down with a yelp and thud, causing Tony to jump in shock, cradling Peter’s head to his chest with one hand and a gauntlet whirring into action on another. “It’s me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Scott raised his arms in surrender as Peter burst into a crying fit, he had to wince at the volume.

 

Tony hissed and swatted at him, “Turn around!” So Scott did. A few minutes of shushing and assurances later, Peter calmed into hiccups and Tony was only mildly glaring at Scott. He still had his arms raised when the man motioned him to come closer, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trip.”

 

Tony shrugged, “I’m sure you didn’t. Scott, meet Peter. Peter, buddy hey, look up bud it’s Ant-Man.”

 

“Bitsy?”

 

“Yeah, something like that buddy. You wanna say hello?”

 

Peter looked at Scott, baby brown staring straight into his soul, Scott waved his hand, “Hey Peter, my name’s Scott, but you can can call me Bitsy if you want. If my daughter can call me grandma, Bitsy isn’t so bad.” He paused, “More accurate actually.”

 

The permission was all Peter needed to say _Bitsy_ twenty times in a row while Tony sighed and passed the toddler to Scott who accepted the wriggling mess with grace. With the offer for tea or coffee, Scott chose a glass of water and sat with Peter by the sofa, the toddler now putting all his attention on Tony at the small bar setup. When Peter started to hiccup, Scott reached for the water bottle on the table for him, “So...um, should I ask about any of this?” He motioned to Peter, who’s drinking happily from his Iron Man water bottle.

 

“Long story short; had an argument with wunderkind here, he goes off, finds a temporal anomaly on top of Wizard Supreme’s place, and turned into a babbling, saliva leaking bubba.” Peter giggled in response when Tony returned to pinch his nose. “That about covers it.”

 

“Wow, that’s so cool.”

 

“Me having a fight with kid an inadvertently causing him to be turned into a baby?”

 

“Oh, no no no, uh I mean…”

 

Tony waved Scott’s concern away, “Forget it, I’ll fix that problem myself when Strange comes back from whatever it is he’s doing.”

 

So Scott waited, and waited, for Tony to continue, but the man seemed to have clamped up. His only attention at keeping Peter from falling over from his perch on Tony’s legs. Then a minute later, Scott’s patience paid off.

 

“You’re one of the few people with kids that I know. How do you, you know, deal with things?”

 

Blink. Blink. “I’m sorry, uh, but you gotta be a bit more specific on that.”

 

“Cassie, right? Your little girl?” Scott nods.

 

“How do you deal with emotional...stuff with her? I mean, you’re a pretty normal guy and I’m just-” Tony covered Peter’s ears, “fucked up, you know what I mean? How do I start telling him that my problem is not his problem to fix?”

 

“What kind of problem?”

 

“Any kind! Every kind! It’s not right, and he’s just a kid - even before the whole toddler thing - and I just-”

 

“Want the best for them? Keep them out of trouble? Protect them from anything and everything?”

 

“I- yes? Evidently you can see how great that’s going.”

 

Scott _can_ , actually. Being associated with the van Dyne family before knowing the man in front of him, Scott used to hold animosity against Stark, but after knowing the man it was rather hard to the keep it going. Howard Stark may not be best guy from what Scott has heard, but Tony Stark is nothing like his dad. Prickly, arrogant, hot tempered, and mildly narcissistic. But often times kind, loyal, smart, and strong as a person.

 

It’s not as if Scott can’t recognise a mask when he sees one, you don’t really survive in the _mild_ criminal world without knowing how to. He’s just surprised Tony Stark would need it. “You don’t mind me asking why you think you need to do this?”

 

Bored with the conversation, Peter yawned and placed his head on Tony’s shoulders, rambling softly into the cotton shirt. Instinctively the man patted the toddler’s back, hushing softly and rocking him back and forth on the seat, while not missing a beat, “i know he’s not my kid, but I got him into this mess now, so it’s obvious I gotta keep him safe.” Scott raised his eyebrows.

 

“And besides, this really isn’t on him, or on anyone, it’s just an old dumb thing,” Tony sighed, “My parents death anniversary is coming up soon.”

 

_Oh no. Civil War. Winter Soldier. Howard and Maria Stark. Big no no conversation._

 

“That’s what caused your argument?”

 

Tony replied with a, “Yep.” Causing Scott to laugh at Peter’s annoyed expression, as if he could understand the ridiculousness of the situation. “Da! Na-nap!”

 

“Sorry bud, you wanna nap in your room?” Peter shook his head and clung onto Tony tighter, “Okay, you nap there then. We’ll be quiet.”

 

Once Peter resettled, Tony returned his attention to Scott who was starting to laugh. “You’re lucky Peter’s such a sweet kid, toddler or not. If it had been Cassie, she would have called me on my bullshit and wrestled me to submission.” At Tony’s confused face, Scott fumbles with his hand to explain.

 

“I didn’t get it in the first place either, but Cassie said that families should protect _each other_ . It’s not a one way receive thing. She may not be able to fight the bad guys for me, god forbid, but she can at least protect this. Here.” He held his palm across his chest. His heart. “No matter who he is to you, a mentee, a normal kid off the street, or even _your_ kid. He clearly thinks of you as family…”

 

Scott allowed that to sink in, carefully watching the changes on Tony’s face, “Let him worry for you as you worry for him. That’s just how families are.”

 

Even though the lines are still tight around his eyes, Tony’s expression softens by the moment as he continued to pat Peter to sleep. “How?” He asked after a while.

 

“Don’t push him away, let him understand. That’s all I can say.” Tony blinked at his response and Scott smiled, “I’m sure you two will be fine. He’s a great kid, and you’re already a great dad even if you don’t acknowledge it.”

 

Peter’s soft snores filled the silence between both men, “I’ll get him to bed now, thank you… you know, for that.”

 

“No worries, man!” Scott stood from the sofa and clapped Tony on the back, “Hope Peter gets fixed soon. He promised to help Cassie with her holiday science project.”

 

Scott left probably fifteen minutes ago, but Tony is still sat on the sofa with Peter sleeping peacefully on his chest, “You’re really gonna be the death of me Pete.”

 

\---------

 

Two days later, Tony, Rhodey, May, and Pepper sits at the dining table with Peter next to Pepper in a highchair, happily munching on plain cheerios while the others enjoy the lasagne Rhodey’s mother made. Pepper occasionally feeds Peter a small bite of the pasta, and with Peter’s excitement often smearing red sauce all over the toddler’s face. “Petey baby, you’re looking a but Joker-esque there honey,” May laughed.

 

“You tell him that, he’s been insufferable since this morning. Not even the bots can keep him entertained.” Tony huffed, Rhodey shot a hidden laugh at Pepper who nodded in understanding. She’ll have FRIDAY send the lab footage to her phone later.

 

May replied with a curious hum, prompting Tony to continue, “He wouldn’t let me work or even let me put him down. He’s a little clingy spider the whole day.”

 

At May’s frown, Rhodey stopped his eating to ask, “What’s that face for?”

 

“Peter’s generally a clingy baby, but he’s only ever that fussy when he’s getting sick or gonna get sick.” Pepper placed the back of her palm to Peter’s forehead, “May’s right, I think Peter is a little bit warm.”

 

“I can concur Ms. Potts, as of 3 minutes ago Peter’s temperature have been rising slowly. I apologise for failing to notify you, I had analysed it as a cause of his increased metabolism and excitement.” Tony waved her concern, “It’s alright FRI, we’re both not programmed for this. Get Bruce here, or even Cho.”

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

Exactly after his order, the air crackled with bronze and gold sparks,  and a transportation circle appeared in the middle of the room. With a flurry of howling wind on the other end, Dr. Strange stepped through the portal followed by his ever present cloak.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Potter! You’re a hard ass to reach.”

 

“Cut it Stark, I heard what happened from Wong. I thought I had them all sealed in this plane of reality, consider this a late apology. Where’s the boy?”

 

At Peter’s excited babble at the table, Stephen approached him with a hint of a smile, “You don’t look bad Peter.” Peter replied with a goofy smile and offered a chubby handful of cheerios. “No, I’m good thank you. If you have tuna melt on the other hand, I wouldn’t refuse.”

 

Peter tilted his head, and grabbed another handful with his other hand to offer the sorcerer with confidence, “That’s not what I meant-”

 

“Just take the damn cheerios before he decides you hate him, Strange. Or you’re the one calming him down for the next two hour.” At Tony’s laugh, Stephen huffed before holding out his palm to receive the cereal from Peter’s grubby hand, “You’re all so whipped.” He remarked.

 

“So are you.”

 

The cloak that was immobile up till now, lifted an edge to let Peter play with it. Tony looked at the scene for a second before having FRIDAY take a photo. “With your permission, I’ll undo the temporal anomaly.”

 

“Wait, won’t we have to prepare? Like clothes or something?”

 

“The spell will need at least two days to work, so it won’t be immediate. But two nights, from now, you might want to take him out his baby clothes.” Stephen let the cloak lift Peter up from the highchair and the toddler laughed while cradled securely in a wad of red magical fabric. The sorcerer placed a hand on Peter’s forehead, seeming to notice the rise in temperature. “His body is already trying to break the anomaly, but not knowing how to. He’ll probably have a fever for the next two days too.”

 

Stephen’s words made Tony worry, “Will he be okay?”

 

“Probably uncomfortable with fever, but nothing else. I’ll have Wong bring some medication, it will gentle to his system.” Stephen took Peter from the cloak and handed him to May, “Well rejoice, you’ll have Peter back to normal in two days time. I warn you, he might be weak and disoriented for a few days, but that will be normal.” Before Tony can say anything, Stephen continued knowingly,  “And no, I don’t know whether or not he’ll remember this, if varies from people to people according to the documentation.”

 

After a look around the table, Stephen nodded and said goodbye, “I’ll come by in a few days to check on him. Any problem you know where to find me.” Then he left as soon as he came.

 

Rhodey broke the short silence, “Well that was anticlimactic.”

 

“Don’t curse it.” Pepper hissed at him.

 

\----

 

When Ned and MJ finally sees Peter again after the whole shebang, they found him lying facedown on his bed at the Tower. Both friends looked at each other confusedly, eventually MJ took a step forward and nudged Peter’s extended leg, she received a pitiful groan in response.

 

“Kill me.” Came a muffled request.

 

“Peter, bro, I thought Tony said you’re back to normal now.”

 

Another groan followed by an unintelligible muffled sentence, making MJ huff. “Speak up, Peter.”

 

“I turned into a baby and called him _dad_ . _Multiple_. _Times_.”

 

“That’s it?” They received a pillow to the head each for that response before Peter entered into a tirade of what happened. It was only an hour later that the laughter, screaming, and yelling stopped resonating from Peter’s room. All three teen is collapsed on the floor, with a litany of pillow around them. MJ watched the red flush on Peter’s cheeks, the boy curled up from the remains of a laughter. “Seriously, Peter, that’s it?”

 

Peter flopped to his back, looking up at the ceiling. After a moment of consideration, he smiled goofily at the ceiling, “Yeah. I think that’s about it.”

 

“Speaking about things, are you coming with us the airforce museum this saturday? Or is Mr. Stark having you rest a few more days?” Peter shook his head before Ned could finish his question.

 

“I’m...uh, I’m going to visit Mr. Stark parent’s grave on Saturday, so I’ll skip.” His best friends sat up to exchange glances, “We’ll get a souvenir for you.” MJ offered.

 

Peter replied with the brightest smile, “Thanks MJ.”

 

Ned huffed, “What am I, chopped liver?” A pillow battle broke out in a split second and only reached an end when Tony brought three cups of cocoa for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending this to be the Christmas and New Year chapter, but I forgot I had the chapter done until now!! Hopefully the length covers my apologies. 
> 
> Working on the next one already, so get ready for some African scenery soon!

**Author's Note:**

> They make me happy, so I'm giving back in return.


End file.
